The Fight for Liberty
by ProngsSecretLover
Summary: First in the Capitals Series. A little girl shows America what he must fight for during the start of the Revolutionary War. During history we see America still living and fighting for her. Character OC death but then a surprise at the end.


This is the first of many for my new series the Capitals. I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the plot and OC.

Boston, Massachusetts

March 5, 1770

She walked through the streets that day after watching the despair around her. The redcoats were killing the civilians, even those who were innocent. She had hid in an alleyway through the shooting. One shot had pierced through her hip hours ago, though she can't be sure. Little Liberty Haynes knew she wasn't going to be alive much longer. The blood had stopped gushing a while ago and the wound was now yellow and green. She was dying and yet couldn't feel any pain.

Liberty scooted down a wall staring blankly at the bodies on the road. She was no longer cold; no longer afraid of what will happen. She watched silently as the patriot soldiers rode into town. She remained unmoving as they started to check the bodies. She didn't say a word until a young man around sixteen knelt down in front of her. She suddenly looked up at him and saw blue eyes meet her green ones. He had blond hair with one cowlick strand standing up. He blinked in surprise at her sudden movement but his eyes softened.

"What is your name little one?" he asked kindly. She stared at him curiously. She knew him yet had never met him before in her life. He seemed so familiar to her that she answered.

"Liberty Haynes, sir."

His blue eyes gazed down on her filled with so much sadness. He pulled off his blue uniform jacket and wrapped it around her cold form. He raised a hand and wiped tears away that were coming down and had not noticed.

"It will be alright little Liberty, don't cry," he pleaded sweetly.

"Then why are you crying?" she asked.

"Because such a sweet girl is," he answered with a small sad smile. She gazed into his eyes once more and realized who he was. She saw the pain and the years that came along with them. He wasn't sixteen. He was one of them; a nation. Yet, she couldn't hate him for starting a war for independence.

"Are you fighting for us, your people?" she blurted out. His eyes widened and he chuckled.

"A smart girl you are; already realized who I am. Truthfully, it didn't start out that way. I wanted to be able to live and thrive on my own without his help," he said looking to the ground beside her.

"Then will you fight for us? For my family?" she asked weakly; she could feel herself start to black out.

POV Change

Alfred Jones stared at the little girl before him. For the first time during this argument with Arthur, he really saw the damage that was being done to his people. His anger towards Arthur intensified but this time not for his overbearing and commanding ways. No, for his people that were hurting and grieving all of their lost loved ones. Most recently, for this little red haired girl with the prettiest green intelligent eyes that reminded him of Artie, when he loved Alfred and protected him. This beautiful innocent child is dying from the hands of the redcoats; by the hand of Arthur. This beautiful child asks as her dying wish that he fights and wins this war for them; his people and her dead family. How can he refuse that request?

"Little Liberty Haynes, I won't fight this war for me. I will fight this war for my people who are still living. I will fight this war for those who have fallen to the enemy; soldier and civilian. Most importantly though, I will fight this war for you. For you little lady, have shown me that I cannot lose nor stop this revolution," Alfred stated.

She looked at him with her bigs green eyes and seemed to search his own, hoping for a promise maybe?

"Why me?" she whispered.

"My dear Liberty... because you remind me so much of stars with your green eyes shining bright, just like the ones in the night sky. Just like a wishing shooting star that flies by. You remind me of the hope that my people have and you remind me of him," Alfred answered.

"Of who?"

"Of the man who was full of hope and still believes in the magic of shooting stars. Of the man who is stubborn and kind. Of the man who is lonely but never truly alone. Of the man I called brother. The man I'm fighting for you," Alfred looked into the surprised little girl's eyes.

"England?" she asked contemplatively. Alfred smiled at her softly and nodded, "Why him?"

"You both have the same green eyes," he whispered to her as he sat down and drew her head into his lap.

"America..."

"Alfred, please."

"Okay, Alfred I feel really cold," she stated. Alfred's eyes strained as he willed himself not to cry.

"I know sweetie, I know."

"I'm gonna be dead soon, aren't I?"

Alfred didn't know how to answer that question. So he choose to stay silent; looking ahead blankly with tears running down. Liberty rolled herself around to look up at Alfred. She saw his tears and hugged him.

"Don't cry Alfred."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Cause my hero is," was all she could strain out with her last breath. Her eyes gazed into his as she blinked for the last time. Her body was cold as he huddled it against his and stroked her red hair.

"I'll fight for Liberty. I'll fight for you."

America cried for his country's and people's hardships. Alfred Jones cried for the little girl named Liberty.

Time Jump- July 4, 1776

Alfred Jones watched his Declaration being written. He watched as all of the congressman and leaders of his revolution getting ready to sign for his Independence and charter for freedom.

"For life and the pursuit of happiness; how does that sound? America what do you think?" Benjamin Franklin asked.

Alfred thought it was missing something. His mind wondered at what it was. Not so surprisingly, it floated back to that little girl. Liberty. That was it.

"For Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness sounds a it bit better, don't you think?" he answered.

"Perfect," Franklin stated.

Time Jump- October 28, 1886

"Viola, thiz iz your prezent Amerique!" France gestured over at the statue.

"What is she called?" he asked.

"I call her zee Statue of Liberty!"

Alfred blinked as he stared at her... seeing her as that little girl now but with a new purpose, "It's perfect. The Little Lady Liberty Enlightening the World."

"She'z not zo little Amerique."

"No I guess she isn't little anymore."

Alfred ignored the confused and questioning glances France was sending him. Little Liberty wasn't little anymore by far. She had grown into an idea that his being and country revolved around; even if his people didn't truly know where the idea came from. No, definitely not so little anymore.

America stared at the statue and wondered if he had kept her wish. He hopes he did. As America, he will always protect his people's rights and lives. As Alfred Jones, he will always fight for the rights she never got to have.

Time Jump- Present Time

America was oddly quiet today... all of the nations started to get worried as the silence stayed for half the meeting. England gazed at him questioningly. They all stayed quiet about it until they couldn't hold it anymore.

"America why are you being so quiet, you bloody wanker?"

"Amerique what is wrong?"

"Ve~, do you need-a pasta? That always makes me feel better."

"ITALY! Pasta doesn't solve everything you dummkopf."

America looked at all of them yelling at him blankly. Today was March 5. There was never usually a meeting this time of the year. Never really on this day either. It was the day he would go to the grave of Liberty Haynes, the little girl who was his drive. He looked at England, no Arthur, and questioned whether he hated him or not. He knew he didn't; he never really had.

However he hated the color of Arthur's eyes at times. Once upon a time, her eyes reminded him of a gentler Arthur. Now, his eyes constantly remind him of a dying hopeful girl.

"Alfred, are you alright?" asked the quiet and invisible brother of his Canada. Alfred gazed at Matthew and nodded.

"It's just the anniversary of something important to me. That's all," he mentioned. Matthew furrowed his eyebrows; what was so important about this date.

"Amerique, why are you so sad then?" France pushed.

Alfred smiled softly and just shook his head, "Today is the day I decided to fight for Liberty." At that statement, Arthur grimaced and looked away. Alfred stared at him and wondered if he would ever get over it.

"But Amerique, I thought that was just a riot started by your people?" France asked.

"It was. It was also the day I came across my reason for fighting for freedom," he answered.

"What was that reason, comrade?" the Russian nation wondered. Alfred turned and stared down the man who wanted to take Liberty away from his people. To take her legacy away from him.

"A little dying girl."

That was all he had said for the rest of the day. After the meeting was over, England stood outside waiting for him. Arthur stared at him with those same green eyes that he adored and dreaded.

"What dying girl?" blunt as always, thought Alfred.

POV Change

America wasn't the nation right now. He was just Alfred. That little boy who needed somebody. Though Arthur admits that he needed Alfred more.

"Why don't I show you?" And with that said, he went walking off with Arthur following behind. Alfred walked through the cemetery in Boston until he stopped at one grave.

'Liberty Haynes' was the name etched onto the stone. Arthur blinked and looked at Alfred, "When you said that you fought for Liberty?"

"I fought for that little girl who was full of hope."

"I'm sorry...," Arthur started to say. "Alfred, I'm so sorry."

Alfred looked back at Arthur, whose green eyes were full of guilt. Alfred smiled softly.

"Don't be sorry. She lives on in my people and my country. She never truly died."

Aftermath

She watched as the nations shuffled into room. Today was the day. Time to tell all of the nations about their capitals. She wondered what their reactions will be and couldn't wait. However, she was worried that they wouldn't believe them. Her eyes widened as America walked into the room. She quickly turned away to face Moscow. It has been a very long time since she has looked into his eyes. She was proud of her country; of her fatherland. Her father. That's what he technically was now.

She took a deep breath and turned around. She opened her green eyes and smiled at the confused nations.

"Hello, my name is Liberty Jones. Boy, do we have a story for you!"

THE END!

**REVIEW PLEASE! FLAMES ARE WELCOME IF YOU HAVE ANY. I like honest feedback so I know what I have to work on and what I can do to improve my writing or imagination. Ideas are welcomed if you think that something can be added that is AWESOME! But not as awesome as the AWESOME PRUSSIA! **


End file.
